thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Azalea Pence
Owned by YFS Info Name: Azalea Pence Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 18 Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Shortsword, Knife Appearance: Azalea has long blonde hair, with shiy green eyes and a smile about her. She has a beautiful face, and has a slim, pretty build. She is a girl many dream to have. Strengths/skills: Azalea can hold her breath for an extremely long time. She has a lot of charm, and she can use her beauty to her advantage. Weakness(es): Azalea lacks climbing skills, and she is afraid of bats. Personality: Azalea is very charming, and is social and talkative. She is easy to befriend, and she normally lightens the mood with ease. Backstory/History: Azalea' was originally born in District 1. The oldest child of three, Azalea was a year older than her sister, Isabella, and three years older than her brother, William. She was very close to Isabella, and to a lesser extent, Will.' The two girls were very talented at a young age. Azalea was very beautiful, and her charm had a lot of guys asking her for a date. Isabella was beautiful too, but lacked Azalea's charm. However, she was a lot more fit and agile than girls her age. However, Azalea and Isabella shared one skill. Their uncanny ability in water. Many asked if they had migrated from District 4, or if they were born underwater. But one thing was for sure, they could stay underwater for VERY long times. At the age of 17, Isabella and Azalea entered in a water combat tournament held at the training facility. The winner of the tournament would receive a diamond necklace. Naturally, a lot of girls entered, and the competition was going to begin. ''' '''Isabella and Azalea teamed up, but secretly, William, who was excluded, joined in a team with another person. Everyone who entered, 57 teams, 114 people, were about to clash for the diamond necklace. "Alright, settle down." a burly man with a large mustache, a past victor from District 1, boomed. "Now, all of you here are in this competition for this rare piece. No doubt something to be recognized if one of you take it as your tribute token for this year's games." he said, as cheers erupted. "Now let me explain the rules to you. Your only allowed to use your body. I'll allow biting and scratching, but no cheap moves. This means no cheap shots or eye gouging. To win, either make your opponent quit, or drown them. Each of you will be given a set of equipment, something you'll find out later. Go to your respective changing quarters, and find what you'll be using, along with a hand written note from a tailor picked for each of you, to explain what the effect of the items will be." the burly man shouted. "You got 10 minutes to suit up.". Azalea and Isabella shared a quarters, so they went to the room. Laid out on their beds was a simple outfit. A bikini, goggles, and flippers, all matching in color. Isabella went over, picking the crimson outfit. She picked up the note, and scribbled on it: Dear Azalea Pence, You might have noticed 3 clothing apparel on your bed. I'll explain to you the function of each one. The bikini, you might think it is to just show off your body, but this time, it'll give you a lot more free room to move with. '' ''The goggles, or otherwise known as a swim mask, these will allow you sight underwater, and will prevent water from going up your nose. '' ''The flippers. I cannot stress on how important these are. These will give you increased mobility in the water, which will be very helpful in evading or attacking. Due not lose these, or you'll be at an extreme disadvantage. Best of Luck, Harrison. Azalea read it over and over, before changing into her outfit. She watched Isabelle emerge from her room, changed as well. "Alright Isabella. We're going to fight hard. If we are tired, swim to the pool's bottom, and only surface if you need to. These are the best swimmers, so we need to be careful." Azalea said. "I think we can do this." Isabella said. The two walked out of the room. When they bumped into their younger brother, William. "Will! Aren't you supposed to be in the combat tournament?" Azalea said. "I wanted a challenge... combat on land is easy... but in water?" Will replied. ' '''Everyone had changed, and the first round began. Azalea and Isabella watched many teams go at it, until half the competition had been dimmed down. Many competitors emerged with bite marks and scratches on their body. ' '''"For the final battle of the first round... we have Azalea Pence and Isabella Pence, vs Leila Green and Maya Star!" the burly victor shouted. Isabella eyed the pool. It was large, and it was split into two parts. The shallow end was only 4 feet deep, and only took up a tenth of the pool. This was normally used for younger kids. Then the deep end. It's bottom was about 15 feet deep. This is where the fights would take place. 5!" the burly man began. Isabella slipped her fins on, and adjusted her goggles over her face. "4"!. Isabella stood up, ready to dive in the water. "3!" Azalea looked just as ready, as she put her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. "2!" Azalea winked at some of the male spectators, who whistled. "1" the burly man said, before shouting "GO!". Azalea dove into the water, before getting on the surface. Maya was swimming quickly, her face full of aggression.. Azalea prepared herself, as she clashed with Maya. Azalea's green eyes focused on her target, as she swam underwater. Maya came following, the two swimming to the bottom of the pool. Maya punched Azalea, but Azalea grabbed Maya's leg and pinned her to the pools bottom. 30 seconds passed, and Maya began to thrash. Air bubbles constantly streamed from her mouth as she began to whimper, then scream. She stopped, becoming still. Azalea swam to the surface, holding Maya, as you were not allowed to kill someone. Azalea surfaced, victorious. Rounds passed, Isabella and Azalea coming out victorious. At halftime, Azalea and Isabella went back to their quarters. "We're doing good!" Isabella exclaimed. Azalea nodded, when William burst in. "You guys are in the finale! But... I am too... I don't want to hurt either of you." he said. "Will, just forfeit." Azalea said. William quit, but his partner, Butch, wasn't too happy. Azalea and Isabella won, and decided to share the necklace. But Butch, angry that he couldn't win it, decided to take it from them. Azalea woke up the next morning, to see Isabella missing. Confused, Azalea went to search for her, but couldn't find her. Days passed, and Azalea's 18th birthday came. She was sad that Isabella didn't return. On reaping day, Azalea was reaped. She hoped to find her sister, wherever she may be, and to win for her family. Token: Diamond necklace Height: 5'7 Fears: Bats Alliance: Careers, but will split off with Isabella later on. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Reaped Category:Siblings